Be My Valentine?
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Hermione has been getting roses and notes and even a necklace from a mystery sender...Who could it be? Written for the twin exchange challenge.


Be My Valentine?  
Credit goes to Dreamless Love for the promp :)  
Thanks go to Clover Bay for being beta reading this :)  
Happy valentines day everyone!

Valentines day... the worst day of the year in Hermione's opinion. Forget Blue Monday, this was the worst day of the year for her. The reason why? She has never, ever had a date for Valentines. Don't get me wrong, she has had dates and the occasionalboyfriend,but she has never had a relationship that has lasted long enough. All her previous boyfriends had always said that she was too smart, too brainy or too plain for them. She knew she was brainy and that she had a tendency to ramble on a bit about subjects that no one other than her would find interesting, and she really did try and cut down on it but she just couldn't help it. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had tried to help her find a suitable date but all their candidates were either boring accountants (Molly's choice) or young, good looking men that were so immature she considered them boys rather than men!

Hermione knew that everyone-her work mates, the Weasleys, the Potters -everyone, knew of her intense dislike of this fateful holiday, so why on earth was Hermione to be found in her office at the ministry by her co-worker and best friend, Cathy, reading and re-reading a note with 3 red roses sitting on her desk?

"Hermione?" Cathy enquired. She got no response however, so she called out a little louder this time. "Hermione!" This got her attention.

"Sorry, Cath. I was in a world of my own. You don't happen to know who sent these do you?" Hermione replied, gesturing to the roses and the note.

"No, sorry! What does the note say?" Cathy replied, ever the one for gossip. It was probably the reason she and Hermione were friends, they were complete opposites but the complemented each other perfectly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Itjust says 'Hermione, you are perfect in every way and I know you hate Valentines Day with a passion, but I promise, by the end of your shift, I will have totally changed your opinion. I guess you are wondering about the roses? I know what your like when it comes to working out puzzles but truth be told, I just wanted to get you something as beautiful as you. Love...' and that's it! It's so frustrating!"

Cathy just laughed and said she would go and check at the desk and se if she could find out anything. "Thanks Cath, you're the best. Oh and was there a reason for the little visit?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, Charlie buzzed in and told me to tell you to drop by the three broomsticks tonight, he has a possible date candidate-" Hermione cut her off with a groan. "Don't groan 'til I'm finished Mione. I know who it is and trust me, if you don't get your bum down there after work I WILL get my boyfriend to kick your ass. He has almost finished his auror training now you know!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, as if Ron would be able to beat me when it comes down to magical fighting! "

"Good point, see you later."

"In a bit," Hermione said, waving her friend out of the office. Charlie and Hermione had become friends when he had come back from Romania in the summer after they had discovered that they had quite a lot in common and Hermione had to admit, she did like his company and he was quite good looking. She would never say that to his or any one else's face though!

Later that day, Hermione, Ginny and Cathy could be found sitting in Ginny's office. Ginny had once had plans to join the Hollyhead Harpies but unexpectedly fell pregnant. She and Harry had been over the moon that this had happened and Mrs. Weasley had been thrilled and got straight into knitting baby booties.

"So Hermione, Cath tells me that you have a secret admirer," Ginny said with a cunning grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I wondered how long it would be until you asked me about that! I don't know who it is and it is really frustrating! Did you find anything out at the front desk Cath?"

Cathy swallowed her food and said she couldn't find out anything. "Even with mild flirting, Josh wouldn't say anything!" Cathy huffed. Just as the girls were getting into their lunchtime chat, someone knocked on the door.

"Expecting someone Gin?" Hermione asked as she crossed the room to open the door.

"No, not that I know of," Ginny replied with a frown.

Hermione opened the door to find Bill on the other side. He had just started working at the ministry after a rough break up with Fleur. He had decided enough was enough when it came to curse breaking and he wanted to be closer to his family, so he decided a career in the ministry was the way forward.

"Afternoon ladies." He smiled as he strolled across the room, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Hey Mr. Weasley" Cathy smiled.

"Mr. Weasley? Really? Call me Bill, please. Mr. Weasley makes me sound old!" Bill chuckled.

"What brings you here Bill?" Ginny asked. Bill merely chuckled and said "Oh nothing much, just came to give Hermione a present." This made Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"For me? Wait, is this another of those Valentinesthings?" Hermione made everyone laugh as she banged her head on the table then complained her head hurt.

"Why yes, how did you know that Miss. Granger?" Bill asked as he handed over a parcel with a note attached to it.

"Well read it out then! We want to hear what it says! and who gave you the present to give too Mione, Bill?" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione took her time reading through the note first.

Bill snorted and said, "Yeah, nice try Gin."

"It just says ' I hope you like the present. I know it will look gorgeous on you and I hope you like it as much as I do. I know that you hate not being able to figure out things first time round, that much I learned about you after having numerous debates with you over the summer. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing you want a clue? Weasley. There it is. That should narrow down your choices. P.S. I will see you at the three broomsticks later x'" Hermione finished speaking and noticed that Ginny had a cunning smile on her face.

"Uh oh! What's with the smile Ginny?"

"Well, open the present and I might just divulge my wonderful knowledge!" Ginny replied with a smirk.

Hermione obliged and she carefully unwrapped what appeared to be a rectangular box. She opened the box to find a slim, silver chain with a tiny teardrop pendent at the end. She gasped as she showed everyone else in the room.

"Wow" muttered Ginny and Cathy at the same time. Bill just grinned and commented on how pretty it was.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" He asked.

"Sure. Thanks Bill." She held her hair back and Bill put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "So, Ginny. what do you know?"

"Well," began Ginny, "It must be a Weasley boy"

"Well I knew that much Gin!"

"Let me finish! It isn't Ron because he is with Cath-" Ginny was once again interrupted.

"Speaking of me, I must get back to work. Owl me later Hermione. Bye Bill, See you later Gin." And with that, she flounced of back to work.

"Like I was saying," continued Ginny, "It's not Ron; Fred and George have girlfriends; Percy is married to Audrey. Bill is single so it could be him, and so is Charlie. So realistically, it is either Bill or Char. Wait... where is Bill?"

"Er.. I don't know. He must have snuck off earlier,"Said Hermione, looking a bit distracted.

"Listen, Gin, could you tell the boss I've gone home sick? I need to think and I need to find something to wear. If this guy is Bill or Charlie then I need to look half decent don't I?"  
"Well, that depends, do you like Bill or Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Well... you'll find out later wont you?" And with that, Hermione set off for home, going the long way as to avoid her boss.

-Three Broomsticks-

It was eight thirty and Hermione was to be found outside the wizarding pub, trying to pluck up the courage to go inside. She was dressed in a simple, but elegant Maxi dress and flat sandals, fitting for the cool summer evening. Her whole outfit was matched to her stunning necklace that she got earlier that day.

"Hermione! Are you gonna go in or just stand out here looking at the door? You look great by the way," Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"Harry!" Hermione said, hugging her friend back. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, She is already here. I had to tie up some loose ends at work, so I told her to get ready and I'd meet her here. She took forever to get ready anyway. She said she looked fat and that nothing went with her bump," Harry laughed.

"Haha, well I'm sure she looks radiant. You don't think I'vegone over the top do you? I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just left it loose." Hermione rambled to one of her oldest friends with a frown.

"Mione, don't fret so much. You look radiant. Cha-" Harry cut himself off.

"What were you going to say Harry? Charlie? Charlie is the one who sent the roses and the necklace? Harry! Tell me, please!" Hermione exclaimed and had to be shushed by Harry.

"Shh Hermione! I didn't mean to say that, I wasn't going to say Charlie either. It might not even be a Weasley brother. It could be a Weasley cousin." Harry lied easily.

"Ok, Ok, keep calm Hermione" Hermione said to herself. "Lets go in then, find out who had been responsible for making me think Valentines Day isn't so bad. And with that, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

The minute she and Harry walked inside, they were both swept into a massive hug, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! Harry! How are my two favorite people? Good I hope?" Molly exclaimed, releasing them to allow them both to breath. "Oh how lovely you look Hermione! I love your dress! and your necklace! Oh Im so happy for you! And Harry dear! You look great too! Why don't you go and find Ginny, hmmm?"

"You look beautiful tonight." Growled a voice in Hermione's ear. "CHARLIE!" she yelled and pulled him in to a huge hug. "How are you? Where have you been?"

"I'm excellent. In Romania, but I'm back for good now, just had to go and pick up a few things. I love your necklace, I knew I had good taste,"he replied, pulling away and grinning at a stunned Hermione.

"What...what? This was all you? The roses, the notes and this beautiful necklace? Charlie, you could have just told me."

"I know, but it was more fun this way, and besides.. I wanted to make you think!" he finished with a grin. "So, Hermione. Will you be my valentine?"  



End file.
